galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger' The producers of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger said on the public reveal of Ninninger "With Kakuranger, their catchphrase was "Hiding among people, we slash through evil", however, the Ninninger have no problem making a blast being ninjas. " used the paradoxical 'so what' attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on". Power Rangers Ninja Steel Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel 'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Ninninger Rangers' 'Ninninger Rangers' prns-rg-red2.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki prns-rg-blue2.jpg|Yakumo Katou prns-rg-yellow2.jpg|Nagi Matsuo prns-rg-white2.jpg|Fuka Igasaki prns-rg-pink.jpg|Kasumi Momochi Prns-rg-gold.jpg|Kinji Takigawa 'Ninninger Form' 'Ninninger Rangers' 'Ninninger Rangers Names Photos' Takaharu Igasaki.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Yakumo Katou.jpg|Yakumo Katou Nagi Matsuo.jpg|Nagi Matsuo Fuka Igasaki.jpg|Fuka Igasaki Kasumi Momochi.jpg|Kasumi Momochi Kinji Takigawa.jpg|Kinji Takigawa 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * Star Sword-Gun * Karakuri Hengen - Claw * Karakuri Hengen - Bow * Karakuri Hengen - Sword * Karakuri Hengen * Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto * Ninja Sword Ninja * Gama Gama Gun * Nin Shuriken 'Gear' * Chozetsu Shoubu Changer * StarBurger * Ninja Sword Ninja 'Mecha' * Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh * Gekiatsu Dai-Oh * Ha-Oh Shurikenjin * Lion Ha-Oh * King Shurikenjin * BisonKing * Shurikenjin Surfer * Shurikenjin UFO * Shurikenjin Paon * Shurikenjin Drago * Shurikenjin 'Otomonin' * Magoimaru * Pandamaru * Byakkomaru * Genbumaru * Seiryuumaru * Hououmaru * Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo * OtomoNin Bison King Buggy * OtomoNin Rodeomaru * OtomoNin Surfermaru * OtomoNin Paonmaru * OtomoNin UFOmaru * OtomoNin Byunmaru * OtomoNin Wanmaru * OtomoNin Dumpmaru * OtomoNin Dragomaru * OtomoNin Shinobimaru 'Episodes' #'Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!' #'Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!' #'Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!' #'Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru' #'Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!' #'Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away' #'Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!' #'Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!' #'Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!' #'Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger' #'Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!' #'Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination' #'Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day' #'Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!' #'Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed' #'Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?' #'Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!' #'Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved' #'Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky' #'Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh' #'Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams' #'Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin' #'Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test' #'Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!' #'Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula' #'Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!' #'Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!' #'Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad' #'Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!' #'Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!' #'Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!' #'Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!' #'Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo' #'Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!' #'Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!' #'Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star!' #'Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~' #'Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?' #'Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!' #'Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!' #'Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!' #'Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back' #'Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics' #'Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja' #'Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered' #'Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!' #'Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!' 'Movies' #'Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3' #'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!' #'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland' #'Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS' #'Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai' 'Specials' #'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special' #'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!' Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Gara30 Category:Ninja Steel Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Super sentai Season Category:Ninninger